Eine Prinzessin, ein Elf und ein Dämon kommen in eine Bar
"Eine Prinzessin, ein Elf und ein Dämon kommen in eine Bar" (im Original: "''A Princess, an Elf and a Demon Walk into a Bar") ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von ''Disenchantment und die erste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Matt Groening und Josh Weinstein geschrieben, Regie führte Dwayne Carey-Hill. Alle Episoden der ersten Staffel wurden am 17. August 2018 sowohl in Originalsprache als auch in deutscher Sprache bei Netflix veröffentlicht. Inhalt Prinzessin Bean bläst an ihrem Hochzeitstag Trübsal. Plötzlich erscheint eine rätselhaft Kreatur und stellt sich als ihr Dämon vor. Elfo hasst seine glückliche Heimat. Handlung Prinzessin Bean soll geweckt werden, stattdessen liegt ihr gefesselter Leibwächter im Bett. Die Prinzessin hat stattdessen die Nacht beim Pokern in der Gaststätte verbracht und ist kurz davor, den kompletten Gewinn einzustreichen – ob sie sich dabei an die Regeln hält, ist für sie nebensächlich. Ihr Konkurrent sieht das allerdings anders und eine Schlägerei einsteht. Bean kann fliehen, wird vor der Tür aber schon von einem handlanger ihres Vaters erwartet, gefesselt zu ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit gebracht. Zurück im Schloss beschwert sich die Prinzessin, weil sie für eine politische Allianz und nicht aus Liebe heiraten darf. Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann kommt derweil mit seiner Familie im Schloss an und alle sind von seiner Schönheit verzückt. Im Land der fröhlich arbeitenden Elfen fällt einer aus der Rolle: Elfo hat die Nase voll davon, immer glücklich zu sein. Er wünscht sich einen Ort, an dem die Leute auch mal miese Laune miese Laune haben dürfen. Zudem sieht er keinen Sinn darin, den ganzen Tag Süßigkeiten herzustellen, um dafür anschließend mit Süßigkeiten bezahlt zu werden. Im Schloss macht Bean ein kleines Hochzeitsgeschenk auf, aus dem eine furchterregende Stimme kommt: Darin ist Luci, der sich als ihr persönlicher Dämon vorstellt und nicht mehr abschütteln lässt, egal wie sehr sich Bean darum bemüht. Elfo wird beim heimlichen Schäferstündchen mit Kussi erwischt und soll gehängt werden. Das klappt allerdings nicht wie geplant und als die Sache mit dem Schwert beschleunigt werden soll, rettet Kussi ihren Geliebten und die beiden fliehen in Richtung Landesgrenze. Als sie schließlich vor dem großen Tor stehen, überlegt Kussi es sich anders. Das Land der Elfen zu verlassen, ist verboten und niemand, der es bisher gewagt hat, ist je zurückgekehrt. Elfo wagt es trotzdem und wird draußen sofort von einem Greifvogel aufgeschnappt, der ihn allerdings genervt wieder fallen lässt, als Elfo pausenlos von Süßigkeiten redet. Zurück auf dem Boden wird er Zeuge einer blutigen Schlacht zwischen Zwergen und Orks, bei der am Ende kaum jemand überlebt. Er wandert weiter und findet Unterschlupf bei einem bescheidenen Bauernpaar. Luci und Bean trinken sich vor der Hochzeit Mut an und Bean gesteht, dass sie keine richtigen Freunde hat. Es geht zum Altar und während Gisbert bräsig sein Eheversprechen gibt, schlägt Bean ihm zum Entsetzen ihrer Eltern den Ring aus der Hand. Gisbert will ihn aufheben und spießt seinen Kopf dabei versehentlich auf ein Schwert. Da die vereinigung der beiden Königreiche aber unbedingt stattfinden soll, ist schnell eine Lösung gefunden: Bean soll Gisberts jüngeren Bruder Merkimer heiraten. In diesem Moment tappt Elfo in die Kirche und sorgt für Ablenkung, weil der König eine Belohnung auf die Kreatur bietet, der man magische Kräfte nachsagt. Er kann entkommen und Bean, Elfo und Luci fliehen in den Wald. Dort treffen sie eine alte Fee, die zwar keine Wünsche erfüllen kann, ihnen aber einen Tipp gibt, wo sie den richtigen Ansprechpartner dafür finden. Bean äußert abends am Lagerfeuer folgende Wünsche: #Bestimmung über ihr eigenes Schicksal #Ihre Mutter zurück #Einen festen Freund, der gut zuhören kann. Elfo wünscht sich #Dass er gut zuhören kann #Dass Bean ihre Mutter zurückbekommt Luci wünscht sich #Dass alle Krankheiten aussterben und er sie durch schlimmere ersetzen kann #Dass Elfo allein stirbt Besetzung ... Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1